Tori the Zombie
Tori the Zombie is the 6th episode of the first season of Victorious. It aired May 6th, 2010 Click Here! to watch the full episode. Plot Cat asks Tori if she could turn her face into a terrifying monster so she will not fail her class. With much force, Tori reluctantly agrees. At Tori's house that night, Cat makes a gray monster mask and glues it to Tori's face, using Grizzly Glue, which stated by Trina, "is an industrial cement." With major ferocity, Tori asks what Cat was thinking. It turned out that Cat was caught by the "adorable" little grizzly bear logo on the front of the glue bottle. Trina calls the doctor, and Cat calls the glue company. The doctor doesn't turn out to be a lot of help, but the glue company tells Cat that the solvent isn't sold in stores, but is sold at the factory in Bakersfield. Trina and Cat agree to drive to Bakersfield and pick up the solvent, hoping to get Tori's hideous face back to normal. On the way there, Trina and Cat face many obstacles. For example, being stopped by the police and getting yelled at by Tori. They make things worse by stopping for ice cream, interfering with the time that they got back. Tori eventually doesn't have a choice, and has to start the play with the mask on. Eventually, the girls signal Tori to come of stage. The girls use fiddling knives and the solvent to scrape the mask off Tori's face. Eventually it works, in which Tori goes back onstage. When the play and credits are over, the play write, Sophia Michelle, expresses her confusion by not understanding why Penny (Tori's character) had a hideous face. Sophia told the cast that she "got it," leaving the cast confused. It turned out, Sophia got that everything is beautiful, even if it may seem as hideous as a monster mask. Songs *Unnamed rap song sung by Trina and Cat *Finally Falling Trivia *This is the first time Beck sings. *This episode reveals that Sunshine Girls (a Girl Scout parody previously seen on iCarly) exist on the show. (Though they must exist in the same continuity since there is an iCarly/Victorious crossover.) Tori scared a few of them off with her zombie face. *It is revealed that nothing has scared Trina ever since she saw her grandmother nude. however in one of the Tori takes requests videos, Tori manages to scare Trina seven times by sneaking up on her at random moments while Andre tapes it. *This is the first episode to have a scene in which all seven main characters (Tori, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade and Andre) appear in the same area together (in this case, at the very end). *It has been speculated by many fans that the line Cat does not sing is 'Now shake your booty'. Whether this is actually the next line remains unconfirmed. *This is the first time we see Cat and Trina interacting with each other and developing a friendship. *Trina's ringtone is the same as Spencer's from iCarly, as seen in the episode iWon't Cancel the Show. *Running gag: Sinjin turning on the disco music while the group is in the Black Box theater. *Ending Tagline: (Rapping) "You smell so fruity." - Trina *Trina explains she cannot get cosmetic surgery because she has to be at least 18 (but she was in The Birthweek Song). This can probably be explained because this episode was filmed before The Birthweek Song. *In the beginning, it is shown that Beck was massaging Jade's neck. *Goof: When Sinjin says "I love that hairbrush" you can see the disco lights on at the top of the screen even though music cannot be heard and is turned off. Most likely he forgot to turn off the disco lights. *While Trina and Cat are getting the mask off of Tori's face, onstage, you can supposedly see Beck dancing, but it does not look like him. *Cat & Trina go to Freezy Queen for Ice Cream. Freezy Queen is a parody of Dairy Queen. Quotes [Sinjin hits the wrong button and disco music plays] Jade: WHAT UP WITH THE DISCO? Sinjin: I'm sorry I hit the wrong thing. Jade: NO! 15 years ago your mother gave BIRTH to the wrong thing! Jade: Would you kill the disco? Sinjin: No one can kill disco! while using a vibrating hairbrush Trina and Cat: "You know I want ya, cuz girl I really want ya!" Trina: "And ya lookin' nice!" Cat: "Got me cooler than a bag of ice!" Trina and Cat: "Now freeeeze, freeeze, freeeze...now go! Drop it fast and move real slow.Hooooooo, What??" Trina: "You smell so fruity..." doesn't respond Sing the next line. Cat: I can't. Trina: Why not? Cat: It's dirty. Cat: Trina if you want to put on makeup maybe you should pullover. Trina: Maybe you should talk less. Cat: '''That is what my father always says! (A car horns at Trina) '''Trina: SHUT UP! (Beeps her horn at the car) Tori: '''Wait is she the one who does infomercials with a vibrating hairbrush! '''Sinjin: '''I love that hairbrush!! '''Cat: Make up time ( wink , wink ) Cat: Um, I think that's your phone... (looks around the car) Trina: (says sternly) I know, find it! Cat: You're bossy! Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 106 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Cori Category:Episodes about Cat Category:Episodes about Tori